Spontaneity Has Its Rewards
by GottaHavePride
Summary: After fighting with their two current interests, Bill and Tom turn to each other for comfort... BillxTom, Twincest!


**A/N: Okay, first fanfic on here! Well, okay, first one-shot. It's kind of sudden, but I was inspired by a previous viewing of a slideshow of photomanipped and drawn twincest pics, and this popped out, and Amanda was like "I like it, you should finish it." So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, manage, produce, stalk, or otherwise call Tokio Hotel or any of their members, including the sexy Kaulitz twins, my own.**

"You mean… All of this… You just wanted me for my talent?"

Bill looked shocked and hurt as he stumbled away from the girl. She shook her head emphatically, following him. "No, Billa-"

"I've. Told. You. Don't call me that. Only Tom calls me that," he spat at her. She frowned.

"Bill, baby, I just want you to write a song about me, is all… I mean, is that so hard? Just one song… You don't have to use my name or anything… I mean, it would be really cool if you did, but…"

"You won't shut up about it! That's all you ever talk about. When I say 'I love you', you say 'I'd love if you'd write a song about me'. You point out songs on the radio that were supposedly written for someone the writer knows and try to get me to do it. I just finished writing an entire CD's worth of songs, Crystal! And I HATE, absolutely HATE, being forced to write!"

The brunette's light blue eyes filled up with tears – angry tears. "If it's so hard to show me that you care, then maybe I don't want to be with you, Bill Kaulitz!"

"If I have to write a fucking song for you to think I love you, then I DEFINITELY don't want to be with you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Crystal turned and stormed out of the hotel room; once the door was closed, Bill collapsed on the bed behind him, buried his head in his hands, and began sobbing. A few seconds passed, and then the door flew open.

"Bill! That damn bitch was a fucking tease, she thinks she can lead me around by my dick – Bill?"

Tom stopped mid-sentence, shocked to see his twin crying. He hurried over, sitting on the bed beside him. He hesitated, taking measure of the situation, and then drew his twin into his arms. Bill turned into Tom's chest and began crying all the harder.

"Billa, what's wrong?" The use of Tom's nickname for him made him cry even harder. Tom was confounded. "Bill, what's the matter? Where's Crystal?"

The use of Bill's girlfriend – well, ex-girlfriend's – name caused him to sit back and glare. "Don't ever talk about her again. She's selfish, stupid, and just wants to use me so she can be famous."

Tom paused. "Did you break up?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "No, Tom, everything's peachy-keen between us."

There were a few moments of silence where Tom stared calmly at Bill. Finally the younger twin sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just pissed… I loved her. I think…"

He hiccupped. Tom, worried he would start crying again, tried to start distracting him. "You know the redhead? Carla? She's a total bitch too. Kept tugging me along, asking me to buy her things, promising sex at the end of it all. I get to the hotel room and she gets ONLINE and starts shopping for all this shit, saying how nice it would be if I paid for it, how she would be so grateful that she would have to pay me back… Ugh. Whore. Cheap, expensive, slutty, piece of shit whore."

Bill hiccupped again, and then grinned. "You called her cheap and expensive at the same time."

Tom scowled, then laughed. "Yeah, well she's a cheap girl, but expensive to deal with. Just like they all are. Damnit, I just want someone who's willing to have a little fun, and not be asking me for shit at every turn like everyone else does…"

Bill sighed. "And I just want someone who loves me for me, not for what I do, or what I'm worth…"

Tom laughed. "I do, Bill."

Bill grinned. "Yeah, you'd make the perfect girlfriend, Tomi."

Tom smiled. "You'd make the perfect girlfriend too, Billa. You're so simple… Hell, I'd be willing to have an actual relationship with someone like you!"

The two twins laughed; their eyes met, and they fell silent, staring into their matching gazes for several moments. "Do you really mean that, Tomi?"

Tom gulped. He wanted to look away. He wanted to not watch the glint of his twin's tongue ring as he spoke. He didn't want to feel butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to run. But he was frozen. Silence stretched. Finally, Tom forced himself to speak, Bill watching him patiently – but worse, hopefully – the entire time. "Yeah, Billa, I do."

They stared into each other's eyes for several moments more. "Tomi, I-"

But Tom cut him off. "Bill, before you say anything… Realize _what_ you're saying. You always jump into things without thinking… Bill… Are you sure you want to even think about this?"

Bill hesitated; then, the set of his lips firmed, before he leaned in and pressed them firmly against Tom's. The kiss was awkward for several seconds, testament to Bill's inexperience, but then Tom relaxed, and angled his head so that the slant of their lips was more natural. He ran his tongue along Bill's bottom lip; with a gasp, Bill parted them and Tom thrust his tongue inside Bill's hot mouth, heading straight for his tongue ring, which he began playing around with the tip of his own tongue. Bill groaned into Tom's mouth.

Tom withdrew slightly to give his younger, inexperienced twin a chance to breathe – well, gasp. Bill sucked in air, his eyes popping open. "Tomi. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry-"

Tom laughed. "Shut up, Bill," he said with a teasing tone, leaning in and capturing his twin's mouth with his own. This time he parted his own lips, and with teasing touches to the tip of Bill's tongue with his own, enticed his twin to enter his mouth and explore tentatively. The brief, hesitant touches of Bill's tongue on Tom's turned into firmer brushes, until he was scraping his tongue ring against Tom's upper lip in a sensual lick that elicited a heady moan from Tom.

"Oh god, Billa-"

"Shut up, Tom," Bill said with an evil grin. He shifted positions, standing up briefly so that he could push Tom back onto the bed and straddle his twin's hips. He lightly grasped the bottom hem of Tom's baggy shirt and drew it upwards, inch by inch revealing his twin's built body. Tom only watched him, emotion clouding his eyes, until his shirt was off; then, slowly, he reached forward and began to unpeel his twin's skintight shirt from his stomach, pulling it over Bill's head and throwing it in the corner to join his own.

"God, Billa-" he began, just as Bill said, "God, Tomi-"

They stopped, and then laughed. "You're beautiful," they chorused. Tom's hands got busy first; he began tracing the tattoo that wound down his twin's side, sending goose bumps racing up Bill's side, scattering across his chest and stomach and spreading to his arms. He followed the plane of Bill's stomach to his star tattoo that was mostly revealed, stopping at the part that was covered by his skintight jeans. He hesitated, then looked at Bill.

Bill took Tom's hands and placed them on the fly of his jeans; slowly, Tom unbuttoned and then unzipped them, loosening the waistband enough to finish tracing the star. Bill rose up on his knees and wiggled out of his jeans, leaving his boxers on. Tom eyed them questioningly.

"I-I want… to see you, before…"

Tom laughed and nodded. He gently lifted his twin off of his body and stood up, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down, and then turning to face Bill as he slowly slid his boxers down his thighs, inch by inch, until finally his thick erection sprang free. Bill gasped.

"Oh, wow, Tomi, it's so… _ big._"

Tom grinned. "Thanks. But… I think it's my turn…"

Shyly Bill nodded, and leaned back, slowly drawing down his boxers until his own erection was released. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Tom spoke, voice gentle. "What do you want, Bill?"

Bill hesitated, and then rose off the bed, approaching Tom slowly. He knelt down; Tom's stomach sucked in at the proximity of his twin's mouth to his burning cock. But Bill chose hands, raising his slender fingers to glance over the tip of Tom's penis. Tom bit back a groan, biting his lip, his head falling back. "Bill-"

"Shhh, Tom… Let me…" Bill's nails scraped gently along the ridge in Tom's penis, and his twin convulsed. He slowly wrapped his hand around Tom's shaft, and then slower still, began to pump up and down. Tom couldn't help it; he began thrusting into Bill's grasp. Bill squeaked and let go quickly, as if burned.

Tom looked down. "I'm sorry, Billa, I didn't mean to scare you… It just feels… so damn good. Here, let me…" He offered Bill his hand. Bill took it and rose to his feet. "The bed, Billa…" Bill slowly crawled onto the bed, turning over and propping back onto his arms. Tom followed him and knelt down between his younger twin's legs; slowly, he opened his mouth and brought it to Bill's penis. Bill's breath was accelerated; he let out a high-pitched whine when Tom's hot mouth wrapped around his shaft.

"Tom! Oh, god, Tom!" Tom laughed around Bill's cock; the vibrations caused Bill to jump and pulse.

"Ssshhh, Bill, you're going to wake up Gustav and Georg…" He pulled back to say this, and then descended again, glancing up to see Bill with his fist stuffed in his mouth. He set to work, running his tongue up and down Bill's shaft, swirling it in the indent at the tip, until Bill's hips were thrusting upward and his groans were highly audible, even through his fist. He pulled back.

"Bill, do you want me to finish you like this-"

"I don't care!" Bill all but screamed. Tom laughed and continued.

"Or do you want to be inside me?"

Bill stopped and stared. Slowly, he spoke. "…Can I?"

Tom smiled. "I've… never done it before… But I'd be willing…"

Bill nodded. "Uh, I've got some… Uhh, lube, in the drawer…" He motioned to the nightstand beside the hotel bed. Tom shifted over and dug through it, finding the lubricant and passing it to Bill. Bill tentatively began lubricating himself; Tom watched, eyes glazed, as his twin's hands ran up and down his shaft, until finally Bill spoke. "Uhh, Tom… I'm… Done."

Tom shook out of his daze and nodded. There was a couple of moments of hesitation, and then he chuckled. "How do you-"

Bill smiled. "Uhhh… doggy style?"

The two of them laughed nervously. Tom slowly rolled over and crouched. Bill sidled up behind him, and then Tom felt his twin's finger pushing at his puckered hole.

Slowly Bill pushed his wet finger in, wiggling it around until he felt the muscles relax. He worked another finger in and Tom hissed, his muscles clenching harshly around Bill's fingers. Bill worked them in to the knuckle and felt around; he brushed against a hard lump and Tom let out a keening moan, thrusting his hips back up against his twin. "Oh god, Bill, get inside me, now!"

Bill was the one to laugh now, as he withdrew his fingers and positioned his shaft against his twin's hole. Slowly he pushed the head in; Tom cried out but worked furiously to loosen his muscles, trying to breathe deep and relax. Slowly Bill worked his way in. "Oh, god, Tomi, you're so fucking tight, it's like… oh my god."

He worked his way in until he was halfway in, then pushed a bit more and hit the hard bump once more; Tom screamed and convulsed. "Oh, god, Bill, again!"

The tight squeeze of his twin's muscles sent Bill into a frenzy; he pulled back and thrust roughly into Tom, hitting the prostate again. Twice more this happened, until Tom groaned and came, shooting all over the bed. Bill saw this and moaned; thrusting one more time into his twin he came as well, shooting his seed deep inside of Tom.

The two collapsed; Bill slid out of Tom and they adjusted themselves on the bed. Tom lay back against the pillows, and Bill cuddled into his chest and, with a sigh, fell asleep. Tom smiled and reached over, switching off the bedside lamp, and followed his twin into slumber.


End file.
